Memories of Ice/Chapter 20
Coral Toc the Younger, deformed and broken inside from his weeks of torture, stands on a balcony overlooking the harbor of Coral. He's being held up by an unnamed Seerdomin, who surprises Toc with kind gestures and a regretful tale of his family coming to embrace the Pannion Domin. The Pannion Seer wanted Toc to see Coral, planning on giving up Lest, Setta, and Maurik, and allowing the coming army to exhaust itself on the march. The Seerdomin leads Toc back to the Matron, remembering how Coral's summer winds were once warm. Capustan Itkovian, Norul and Hedge observe the demolition of unsound buildings while the business of fixing Capustan takes place. Itkovian and Norul begin making their way to a parley with Caladan Brood and Dujek Onearm. Itkovian doesn't look forward to it, thinking he has nothing to contribute as he no longer commands the Grey Swords. Velbara is busy buying supplies from the White Face Barghast, making plans to recruit from the Tenescowri who survive. They meet Gruntle and Stonny Menackis, who is angry that the members of the Mask Council have gone ahead. Humbrall Taur, Hetan, and Cafal join them on the road. Picker and Blend discuss the goings on of the various factions when Paran and Quick Ben arrive. Paran asks where Spindle is, and Picker tells him that Spindle, Antsy, and Detoran found a man claiming to be Prince Arard who sought an audience with a representative of Onearm's Host. The Bridgeburners intended to serve as such. Paran gives her a message for the prince and asks why she's alone. Picker turns to see that Blend has disappeared. Paran leaves, and the two women argue for a bit. Blend vanishes once more when Bauchelain and Korbal Broach appear, asking - somewhat rudely - where they can find a clothier and supplies for their journey. Picker answers Bauchelain's rudeness with a punch to the face, knocking him out cold. Blend knocks out Korbal Broach. Emancipor Reese arrives, and the two women leave. West of Capustan Quick Ben and Paran ride towards the Parley, discussing the state of the Grey Swords, when they spot Silverfox and Kruppe in the distance. Paran knows the Second Gathering has occurred. Paran sees anger and pain in Silverfox's face, and has his intuition confirmed when she snaps at Quick Ben. She says she has no report to give nor will answer any questions. The four resume their ride to the parley. A makeshift tent has been constructed atop a hill for the parley. Itkovian talks with Hetan, but rebuffs her advances with unshakable solemnity. The Mask Council arrives, Keruli in the lead, followed by Gruntle, Stonny, Humbrall Taur, and Norul, whom Itkovian sends in alone. Itkovian approaches a Malazan guard, and asks to trade his ornamental officer's helm for a common soldier's. The soldier, who calls himself Azra Jael, willingly exchanges his helm, and assures him that the members present in the tent would be honored by Itkovian's presence. Itkovian elects to enter through the back unnoticed. Despite his best efforts, all motion ceases when someone notices Itkovian, and everyone turns to look at him. Caladan Brood tries to make him feel welcome, calling him "Defender of Capustan", but Itkovian insists that he failed and has nothing to contribute to the meeting. The meeting proceeds, with some members of the Mask Council squabbling over trifles, and it comes to light that Keruli is not merely a priest of K'rul, but a physical manifestation of the elder god himself. K'rul insists that he be of service given the threat the Crippled God poses to the world. The meeting moves on to matters of tactics: the White Face Barghast intend on marching with Onearm's host to Setta, and the Grey Swords will march with Caladan Brood's army. Rath'Burn interjects, saying that she has business with Brood's hammer. Burn gave him her hammer to wake her up in time of her greatest need, but Brood - according to the High Priestess - has betrayed her trust by not waking her up now when she's so assailed by the Crippled God. Brood offers to let her have the hammer, but the preternatural weight snaps Rath'Burn's wrists when it drops to the ground. Brood explains that Burn had faith in him to find another solution, which he intends. Brood, using unaffected High Denul, heals her wrists. Paran, Quick Ben, Silverfox, and Quick Ben arrive, and Silverfox informs the parley that the T'lan Imass will accompany them to Coral and deal with the K'ell Hunters in the Seer's service. When Silverfox says that the T'lan Imass only exist to kill Jaghut, Whiskeyjack points out Tool's adventure with Adjunct Lorn to awaken Raest. Silverfox dismisses this, calling Tool "clanless", and declaring Raest dead. Paran mentions seeing him in the Finnest House in Darujhistan alive, and Kruppe and K'rul confirm this. Silverfox interrupts them, saying the Logros T'lan Imass are under her authority, and challenges anyone to question it, which causes an awkward silence in the tent. The meeting winds down, and Itkovian decides to leave, and running into Whiskeyjack, Quick Ben, Paran, and Korlat. Whiskeyjack invites Itkovian to share in a cask of Gredfallan ale, and Itkovian accepts. They discuss Silverfox's state of mind and Itkovian says that while Silverfox has perpetrated a great wrong, he senses no guilt in her mind. Kruppe appears, seeking to join them, and tells them that certain "truths" have been revealed to him. In his loquacious manner, Kruppe talks of the separation of Togg and Fanderay on the day the Crippled God crashed to the earth, and how they are now, after thousands of years, within sight of one another, and their reunion is inevitable. He also claims that there are not only three souls, but four souls inside Silverfox, Tattersail, Nightchill, Bellurdan, and the child of Pran Chole, who is Silverfox in truth. He concludes by telling all present to have faith and patience. Itkovian moves away, mumbling about needing the Gredfallan ale more than ever. Paran joins him, and Quick Ben tells Kruppe to drink somewhere else. The two marines who have been guarding Silverfox are chatting when Silverfox joins them. They are met by Norul and Haradas from the Trygalle Trade Guild. Haradas asks Silverfox if the Trygalle Trade Guild can use the Tellann warren to travel by, given its resistance to the Crippled God's corruption. Silverfox gives her permission, but warns her of the renegade T'lan Imass who contest the Beast Throne. Haradas introduces Norul, who asks Silverfox to release the T'lan Ay from the Ritual of Tellann on behalf of Togg and Fanderay. When Silverfox says she needs them for "a gift" that she swore to herself, Norul reminds her that the Ay were caught up in the Ritual in ignorance and against their will. She warns Silverfox that her gift might get her killed. Hetan arrives and breaks the tension by making bawdy jokes about Itkovian and Kruppe. She offers food and wine to the gathered women and all sit, including Norul. Coll and Murillio have been surreptitiously buying supplies for their planned escape for the Mhybe, including a pair of ill-tempered horses from the Mott Irregulars. The march to Capustan begins, and the two scramble to find their place in line. Coll narrowly avoids a kick from one of the horses, who runs away. Coll calls for a lasso. Murillio suggests a mallet with which to put the horse out of everyone's misery. Coral Bay Lady Envy and the Seguleh find themselves stopped at a shoreline, watching icebergs float by. Envy is annoyed that she can't follow Tool across these waters, as he can float as dust to dry land. Mok tells Envy that Garath is ill with a plague, leading Envy to believe that Poliel, goddess of disease, has allied herself with the Crippled God. She heals Garath, who predictably snaps at her, but then turns to the water. Mok points out an iceberg with a piece of torn off harbor with wicker structures and intact houses, and suggests making their way to it. Before Envy can protest, Baaljagg runs to the water, scampering from berg to berg until she reaches the wicker structure, Garath not far behind. Envy and the Seguleh make their way to the structure with more difficulty, and Mok suggests they inspect the buildings. Envy finds Garath and Baaljagg, who have found a T'lan Imass. Mistaking her for Tool, she learns that the T'lan Imass is called Lanas Tog . She is answering the summons, calling herself the last of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass. She brings word of the Ifayle, who have been devastated in eight months of battle. Envy asks if there is a new Jaghut Tyrant about, but Lanas Tog tells her they've been fighting humans. Category:Memories of Ice